Princess Katherine, Duchess of Boston
Washington, D.C., Atlantica |Spouse = Joseph Bartolucci (m. 1997) |Issue = Prince Henry of Boston Princess Christina of Boston |Name = Katherine Victoria Isabella Margaret |House = Huntington |Father = Charles III |Mother = Queen Victoria |Religion = Church of Atlantica}}Katherine (Full name: Katherine Victoria Isabella Margaret; born 29 July 1970) is the younger sibling of Stephanie of Atlantica. Born into the House of Huntington, she is the youngest child of Charles III and Victoria of Atlantica. For most of her early life, Katherine was the third-in-line for the Atlantican throne, but became second-in-line following the death of her elder brother Charles Anthony, Prince of Columbia in an automobile accident in 1994. Since the birth of her nieces, she has fallen to third-in-line once again. Katherine became the first Atlantican royal to marry a commoner following her marriage to Joseph Bartolucci in 1997. They have two children together: Prince Henry of Boston and Princess Christina of Boston, who are the fourth and fifth-in-line for the Atlantican throne, respectively. Early life Princess Katherine was born on 29 July 1970 at Georgetown Palace in Washington, D.C. as the third child of the Prince and Princess of Columbia (later Charles III and Queen Victoria of Atlantica). Her father was the eldest son of the then-reigning Charles II, while her mother was the youngest child of Gregory Wolverhampton, Count Wolverhampton of Westchester, a member of the House of Lords. Katherine was baptized on 23 August at the Royal Cathedral of the District of Columbia in Washington, D.C. Her elder brother Prince Charles Anthony was born four years before her, while her elder sister Princess Stephanie was born two years before her. Katherine spent her early life in the heir apparent's apartment at Georgetown Palace in Washington, D.C. Following the death of her grandfather Charles II in 1974 and her father's ascension to the throne, the family moved into the main residential space of Georgetown Palace, where Katherine was raised. Education Katherine began her education at Sidwell Friends School, the traditional school for all royal children in Atlantica, in 1974. She began high school in 1984, where she played varsity lacrosse, treasurer of her graduating class, and was a member of the theatre department. In her junior year, she spent a year abroad at Institut Le Rosey, an independent co-educational boarding school in Rolle, Switzerland, before graduating from Sidwell Friends School in 1988. She was elected prom queen at her senior prom. After graduating from high school, Katherine moved to Cambridge, Massachusetts to attend Harvard University. She graduated with a bachelor's degree in sociology in 1992, and spent her junior year abroad studying in Munich, Germany. After finishing her bachelor's degree, Katherine moved to New York City and received her master's degree in sociology from Columbia University in 1994. Adulthood For most of her young life, Katherine was third-in-line for the Atlantican throne behind her elder siblings Charles Anthony, Prince of Columbia and Princess Stephanie. On 13 January 1994, Charles Anthony died from injuries he sustained in an automobile accident in Pennsylvania while doing charity work. Immediately following his death, Stephanie was declared heir presumptive to the throne and given the title Princess of Columbia, while Katherine became the second-in-line to the throne. Marriage While studying for her master's degree in New York City, Katherine met Joseph Bartolucci, a commoner. Bartolucci had been studying for his M.B.A. at the time. Katherine and Bartolucci soon began a romantic relationship in 1994, and their relationship was confirmed by the House of Huntington in 1996, becoming the first Atlantican royal to be in a confirmed relationship with a commoner. They became engaged two months after their relationship was confirmed and later married on 17 October 1997 in a royal wedding at the Royal Cathedral of the District of Columbia. Katherine gave birth to her first child, Prince Henry of Boston, on 18 May 1999. Her second child, Princess Christina of Boston, was born on 20 August 2000. They are currently the third and fourth-in-line to the Atlantican throne, respectively. Titles *'29 July 1970 – present:' Her Royal Highness Princess Katherine *'17 October 1997 – present:' Her Royal Highness Duchess Katherine of Boston Category:1970 births Category:Atlantican Anglicans Category:Atlantican princesses Category:Atlantican royalty Category:Columbia University alumni Category:Harvard University alumni Category:House of Huntington Category:Institut Le Rosey alumni Category:Living people Category:People from Washington, D.C. Category:Sidwell Friends School alumni